


7 Minutes in Heaven

by oyechi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, bad attempt at smut, everything awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules are simple. </p><p>You spin the bottle and wait for it to stop spinning. </p><p>You have to make out in the closet for exactly 7 minutes with that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first 2jae I've ever written & it's so lame bjsaK  
> I'll post more stories in a bit!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope its worth the read ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Choi Youngjae** was never one to go to parties (or anywhere else for that fact). He didn’t mind the going out. In fact, he liked going out more than enough. He just didn’t like going to parties. He learned from his best friends everything he needed to know about parties, and their stories were never good.

One time Jinyoung, his best friend since little, got tangled in a fight between two big buff guys. He didn’t mean to; he was pushed by the crowd and accidentally stumbled into them. Because of that, he ended with two black eyes that lasted for, at least, two weeks tops. His best friend tried to justify it, however, by saying that there’s a first for everything and that he didn’t mind the punches. Youngjae called that BS, which earned him a chop on the neck by his best friend.

There was another time his other close friends, Jackson and Bambam, were having a moment (and when they have a moment, it means no one should be there because they tend to get a little too intimate). That was, until, a couple of drunktards barged into their room and started a ruckus. While once was screaming profanities at them, the other had the balls to hit on Bambam in front of Jackson. Instantly furious, he punched the guy only to be punched by other. Needless to say, someone called the cops about the party, and let’s just say they weren’t too lucky.

After, Youngjae never went to parties. He didn’t want to get in any forms of trouble, and he liked where his head was. Thank you very much. He preferred staying in the comfort of his home, snuggling up to his bed sheets and watching Netflix until the sun rises while snacking every now and then. It would be even more perfect if it rained. The room would turn chilly, giving him another reason to be snuggling his bed sheets.

That’s why he’s not entirely sure why he’s even at a party right now. Youngjae was at his house just now, when his best friends barged in to his house to drop a bomb. He was going to graduate from high school in a few months without having gone to, at least, one party. If he had gone to at least one party before, it would have been different story. But the truth was that, and his friends were determined on dragging him out to a party whether he liked it or not.

So there he was at the door entrance, staring wide eyed at everything around him. It was just as he thought it would be. The music was too loud for his taste, and because of that, people couldn’t talk to each other. People were invading his personal space bubble, trying to talk to him (to this, he flashed them an awkward smile, and escaped from them thanks to the crowd). At the corner of the room, he spotted the stoners doing their thing. He checked around him to see if anyone saw or cared, but apparently no one cared and acted like it must be a normal thing. All of a sudden, someone pushy him by the shoulder while passing by, and he tried to glare at whoever it was. But when he saw that it a couple doing their thing, he decided to ignore them.

He felt like he was the odd one out. What was he supposed to be doing anyways? People around him danced enthusiastically, bobbing their heads up and down, and waving their arms in the air. Should he dance along too? On a side note, he noticed his best friends had ditched him. Great. So much for not being alone.

Feeling relieved when he saw the snack bar, he made his way there. At first, it was hard for him to move in the crowd of people. But when he swayed his hips and danced his way around the dancing floor, it became easier. Youngjae finally smiled genuinely for the first time that night, and hurriedly grabbed a plate to eat.

As he ate his food, Youngjae paid little attention to what he was drinking. He hadn’t realized the handsome boy next to him had placed it there for him. “I saw you dancing out there.” The boy said, flashing a charming smile, causing the cutie to choke a little in surprise. The handsome boy chuckled at his reaction and waited for his response. “Pretty good, actually.” The boy added.

After finally recovering himself, he looked at the boy. “Excuse me?” It’s not that he didn’t hear him. He heard him, all right. But it caught him off guard because no one ever complimented his dancing skills before. Besides, it came from a guy. Youngjae couldn’t really see him because of the terrible lighting (but he guesses it’s on purpose), but even in the dark, he can tell the boy is handsome. “Wanna dance?”

At this point, his head was slightly a mess. He wasn’t sure what was making him like that. Luckily, he held on to his reason. “What? No!” Youngjae sputtered, turning red and feeling somehow… drunk (he wasn’t sure how it was supposed to feel like, but what his best friends told him how it’s like, he’s pretty sure of it). “C’mon, you know you want to.” The handsome boy persisted, not taking no for an answer. He grabbed his hand and led him back to the dance floor.

The handsome boy started to dance, motioning to the other to dance along. When he received no reaction, he laughed out loud, making Youngjae blush more unknowingly. Suddenly feeling flustered, he started to dance slowly by swaying his hips again, feeling the rhythm all over his body. He hadn’t noticed how the handsome boy’s eyes were suddenly glued to him, but he wasn’t the only one. Other people stopped to watch him dance and started to cheer for him. Before he knew it, he was breaking down in front of everyone, having the time of his life. Someone gave him another drink, beer he assumes, and chugs it down. One drink leads to another additional three drinks, and him becoming completely intoxicated by now.

Somewhere along the way, the handsome boy leads him somewhere again. It looked like the living room; Youngjae wasn’t sure. Everything he looked at looked blurry and disfigured in some weird way. Strangely though, he could tell the good looking boy before him apart from everything else. It must be because they met while he was still, sort, maybe, just a tiny bit, sober.

Even stranger, he finds himself to be feeling self conscious of the boy’s hands. His hands were slighter bigger than his, and they made him feel safe. The way he was holding Youngjae’s hands made him feel like he was protective of him, and he found himself liking it. It made him feel… strange. Like for some reason, his stomach feels tingly but it’s not because he’s hungry. It’s completely different from that. It’s like a mixture of overwhelmed feelings going overload (which was weird because he felt it in his belly), causing a catastrophe in the end. It was the first time he ever felt this way about someone…

They sat down in a circle with other people he couldn’t recognize or even tell apart. The handsome boy had stopped holding his hand when they arrived, and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. And it certainly didn’t help that he sat across from him. He won’t lie; not only did he want to hold his hand a little bit longer, he wanted to sit next to him too.

One of the girls that were sitting down in the circle suddenly announced the game they were going to play. The game was called **7 Minutes in Heaven.** She explained the game briefly; you spin the bottle and wait for it to stop. To whomever the bottle points to, you have to make out with the said person for 7 minutes in the closet. (Although Youngjae doesn’t realize it himself, he suddenly felt a little grateful to the game. The chances of him spinning the bottle, and it landing to a certain boy were low. He still wanted to believe it would land on him, though).

The game started after that. Many people spinned the bottle, proceeding to go to the closet and coming out looking like they had the time of their life. Some of them, at least. It almost landed on Youngjae once. Luckily, it didn’t, and the person that had spinned the bottle looked disappointed. When it was finally his turn, he spinned the bottle hard. He felt nervous for some reason, biting his lower lip as he stared down the bottle. Slowly but surely, the speed of the bottle started to decrease each second it passed. He shut his eyelids tightly, wishing and hoping it landed on a certain someone. Suddenly, everyone started to whistle and chant something incoherent to his ears. He opened his eyes again, and the corner of his lips threatened to tug upward. It landed on the handsome boy.

This one helped him get up again, and the cutie didn’t miss the genuine smile from the other. A deep shade of read covered his face as he realized they were holding hands again. When they entered the closet, a whole new kind of anxiety entered him.

He never kissed anyone before.

What if he’s bad?

Youngjae was quickly reassured by the eyes that were looking at him. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, until the other chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that.” The cutie tilted his head cutely (and effortlessly, at that), looking a bit lost. “What do you mean?” he asked. He never got his answer because the girl called out from outside, signaling the game started.

“I don’t know. Like you like me or something.” The other shrugged while smirking, before leaning closer to Youngjae. “But I don’t lik−” Unfortunately, he was interrupted by their lips crashing into each other.

And at that instant, everything felt alive. What he couldn’t recognize before in his belly, he realized it at the very moment. It was the work of the butterflies. They had been ignited by a powerful feeling of want he never felt before. He still wasn’t sure what this new burning sensation was in his chest, but he knew one thing. The pair of lips that were kissing him was incredibly addicting sweet.

He hummed pleasantly into the kiss, his hands finding a way through the other’s neck. There he drew circles with his pretty little fingers, causing the other to relax a bit. The kiss they shared at that very moment was sweet, almost as if they were trying to tell something to each other that words cannot express properly. They kissed slowly, savoring the moment and treasuring the words unspoken. But Youngjae was an impatient person. He knew time was running out and he wanted to make the best of this game their playing.

The cutie pressed their bodies as he slid his arms around the handsome boy. At the moment, his instincts were taking over him and the usual, awkward Youngjae hid deep inside of him. He wasn’t about to embarrass himself just yet. He tilted his head slightly in attempt of deepening the kiss. When the handsome boy hummed deeply into their kiss, he guessed he was successful in deepening the kiss. The tables were suddenly reversed when the other nibbled his lower lip, surprising him a little. And without even intending to, the handsome boy’s tongue somehow invaded his mouth, and they slid one against the other. It felt so pleasantly good that Youngjae let out an unintended moan, making the other halt in his tracks. This one looked at him, furrowing his brows.

It all made sense when he stared into his eyes once again. Hunger. The handsome boy was gonna have him as dinner tonight, and honestly, his body was ready for it. He wanted to have the handsome boy all for himself too so he did them both a favor. This time, he initiated a very passionate kiss that was returned the seconds their lips met again.

The _charming_ boy’s hands were suddenly on his hips and they traveled down to where his butt was, and groped it firmly. This earned him another lustful moan from Youngjae, and he smiled proudly. He liked having this kind of effect on the cutie. They stayed there for a few seconds before rubbing circles there like how the cutie did before to him. The other catches his breath for a second. It’s suddenly hard to breathe when the room was just _so_ hot. They had momentarily stopped kissing because they were too focused on other things at the moment. While Youngjae was trying to breathe again, the _charming_ boy’s hands travel lower until his hands find a certain bulge and grab it. The cutie yelped this time, his eyes opening wide to meet the other. The boy only smirks as he starts to place butterfly kisses all over his jaw line and his whole face while he continued to palm the bulge in between the cutie’s legs.

By this time, Youngjae was a moaning mess under the _charming_ boy’s kisses and touches. He never thought it was possible that he could melt under someone’s touch like that. But then again, it was the same stranger that not only asked him out to dance, that he was kissing at the very moment. They were more than strangers at this point. It was thanks to him, he’s having a great time at the party. If it wasn’t for him, he would’ve kept eating until one hour passed and leave. Gosh, it’s only now he realizes what a fatass he truly is.

Both of them also realize their getting carried away. _WAY_ carried away. That’s why when the girl from earlier calls for them, they aren’t surprised at all. They looked at each other, disappointment evident on their faces, and then they looked back at what they were doing. Slowly they got up and left the closet. Youngjae felt eyes on him and he could probably guess why. He must look like everyone else that left the closet; swollen, red lips, disheveled clothes and messed up hair.

But his mind was so out of it. All he yearned at the moment was the _hot_ boy’s warmth around him (the touches from before around his thigh still lingered, and it felt like it was burning him alive. He knows what he wants and he wants to feel that again). He lazily found the other’s hand and grasped it tightly. The other turned surprised (and was he blushing? Youngjae couldn’t tell), and the cutie flashed him a bright smile. “Yo−uuuu  neeevaarrrr saaiid youuurr name!” Youngjae slurred drunkly.

Then he got on his tiptoes to kiss again.

The boy before him smiled again too brightly for Youngjae’s eyes at the moment. “I’m Jaebum. And you?” Jaebum said, his smile growing wider each second. He looked so cute when he smiled. “I’mmm… Choi Youngjae!” the cutie proclaimed in hilarious (and somewhat bad) English.

He leaned in closer to Youngjae’s ear and whispered “Want to continue our session in a room upstairs?”

_Fuck yeah._

◄◄◄►►►

 

The next morning he woke up, he was surprised to have found a hottie next to him. Youngjae scrunched his nose in confusion, and slowly got up. He didn’t want to wake up his companion (even though he couldn’t exactly remember him). But the moment he was back on his feet, he suddenly felt heavy and a huge headache welcomed him. _Ugh._ He looked around where he was, and everything was vaguely familiar to him. In the back of his mind, he realizes he was still at the party. Well, sort of anyways. He walked over to a desk that was near, and noticed the pills that were there.

He rejoiced momentarily and instantly drank the pills. There was a note beside were the pills were, and he grabbed it to read it. It said the following:

_“Left these for you after you collapsed on the bed. You were pretty_

_Tired yesterday._

_−Jaebum”_

Although he couldn’t remember exactly yet, he was pretty sure he did it with that hottie over there. “Jaebum”, he corrected himself. The way his name rolled off from his tongue so naturally made him wonder what exactly took place. However, he didn’t have much to wonder soon enough because he suddenly needed to barf. Youngjae ran to the closest bathroom there was and barfed into the toilet.

He was never going to drink again. This was his first hangover and he didn’t like how he was feeling at all. When he finally stopped barfing, he looked up to see that Jaebum had woken up and was staring at him, still slightly sleepy. Youngjae blushed crimson when he realized that he had seen him barf. _That must’ve been such a beautiful sight_. And it was only then that he truly remembered what happened at the party a few hours ago. Groaning, he got up from the toilet to wash his face. “Don’t wash me barf. It’s gross.” Youngjae protested.

 Jaebum ignored his comment. “Whatever.” He paused. “Do you finally admit it?”

The cutie turned around, confused and tilted his head. Thankfully, the hottie seemed to catch up to him, and was quick to fill him in. “Do you admit you like me?” An adorable shade of red adorned his face at the moment, and Jaebum didn’t fail to miss it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I don’t like you.” Youngjae lied. He can’t like someone he met just a day ago practically. Honestly, he felt stupid for falling for someone that fast. Romeo and Juliet anyone?

Romeo (apparently, he was Juliet) cocked a brow and smirked in amusement. “I know you’re lying.”

“But I’m not!”

“C’mon babe, it’s obvious.” Youngjae hated himself for getting even more flustered at being called babe. It only made the shade of red deeper than it already was, and he knew it only boosted up Jaebum’s confidence. Sighing in defeat, he crossed his arms and pouted cutely. “… Okay, so maybe I like you just a little bit.”

Jaebum only grinned more as he leaned for a kiss.

“Guess I have to make you like me even more then.”


End file.
